Light of an ultraviolet ray wavelength occurs in various ways, such as in natural light generated from sunlight and in light that is intentionally generated. Also, light of an ultraviolet ray wavelength is an increasing source of alarm regarding environmental pollution as industry techniques are developed at home and abroad, and the environmental pollution is serious due to discharge of environmental pollution material by a high population density and population concentration of a big city, and an increasing usage amount of energy.
Accordingly, a technique for monitoring and controlling environmental influence is needed to correctly determine a state of the environmental pollution.
Particularly, ultraviolet rays critically influence a human body, and ultraviolet rays as a spectrum of sunlight of 100-400 nm is divided into UVA (315-400 nm), UVB (280-315 nm), and UVC (100-280 nm) according to the wavelength range. UVA that accounts for 98% of the entire ultraviolet rays generates wrinkles and aging, UVC is mostly absorbed in the ozone layer and exists at a tiny amount at the earth surface, and UVB at 2% generates cataracts, skin cancer, and immunity deterioration such that it is the critical wavelength range.
According to a report of the National Cancer Institute (NCI), it is known that more than 600,000 cases of skin cancer were generated in only one year of 1999. According to NCI statistics of 2007, it is reported that the generation of skin cancer is estimated to be more than 1,000,000 persons in total, and life accidents affecting 2000 persons are generated.
A conventional ultraviolet ray detection apparatus mainly uses an organic dye or a semiconductor material, and is generally manufactured as a sensor for detecting ultraviolet rays.
The ultraviolet ray detection apparatus using an organic dye as a passive element has drawbacks such as a very short lifespan and bad chemical and optical stability, while in the sensor that is manufactured by coating a semiconductor material as the active element, the ultraviolet rays are measured through the semiconductor element that is electrically changed by the light that is optically irradiated. It has excellent accuracy, however it has a high price and a complicated structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.